


dear creator, i think it's time we let go

by rinnosgen



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: Bonnibel認為她永遠不會厭倦看見這樣子的他們。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 7





	dear creator, i think it's time we let go

**Author's Note:**

> 給朋友的聖誕驚喜。
> 
> peppermint butler的代名詞我hc為they/them。

i.

Bonnibel丟下被她寫鈍的第三枝鉛筆，在辦公椅上伸展。仰頭的同時，她發現天花板上一個熟悉的黑色區塊。那是每一次實驗失敗的後果。她曾想過要請Peppermint找人來修復，卻老是忘記這件事，直到下次又看見才會想起來有這麼一個汙點存在。此種情況重複幾次之後，Bonnibel索性放棄了，畢竟那不是一件非常要緊的問題。

聖誕節就要到來，Bonnibel會需要為了糖果人營造節日氣氛。她想著糖果人在點亮廣場巨大聖誕樹的剎那，隨著燈火一起明亮的臉孔。他們肯定十分快樂，而保證他們的快樂是Bonnibel的職責。

Bonnibel重新坐好，指頭在桌面敲擊。她在心中細數著每年的慣例。她是否應該增加一點新事物？或許。她打算等一下和Peppermint商量再做決定。

Bonnibel拿起一支新的，尖銳的鉛筆。動筆的瞬間她聽見Peppermint不清晰的，似乎是在斥責人的聲音。她放下筆，走向沒有關上的窗戶旁，找到坐在泥地的Marceline和一旁插腰的管家。

Bonnibel聽不見他們的談話內容，但那多半是Peppermint單方面的非難。Bonnibel知道Peppermint對於Marceline抱持著一股刻薄的敵意，他們甚至會叫Marceline _Ms. Abadeer_ ，看在Glob的份上。

這真的有些不公平，可是Bonnibel明白背後的緣由。此外，要是對Marceline太縱容，她偶爾會表現得──Bonnibel於腦裡的字典尋找一個適當的字眼──被感性沖昏頭？對，被感性沖昏頭，即便那裡頭含有些許討喜的成分。

假如她想要，她說不定可以做到和Peppermint一樣的程度，至少她以前有達到，而那引發的幾乎僅有爭吵。不過這些日子以來，Bonnibel發覺她越來越無法苛責Marceline。長期跟Marceline相處，她的心腸大概也稍微變得柔軟了，因此她只好對Peppermint的嚴厲睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

她會等到Marcy淚眼汪汪的跟她求助時再好好安慰她。

ii.

Marceline起立，拍了拍靛藍牛仔褲沾上泥土的部位。她戴了一頂草帽，從這個角度Bonnibel看不到她的臉。Marceline困窘的時候習慣咬住下嘴唇，Bobnnibel猜測她此刻就是那樣子的表情。

她看見Peppermint遞給Marceline一支大鏟子，Marceline接手時一滴汗珠自她赤裸的上臂滑向肘部。每翻一次土，她的白色坦克背心便會隨著動作拉高，露出腰側的肌膚。Bonnibel觀看她運作協調的手臂肌肉，以及不時裸露的腰際線條。

牆上咕咕鐘的秒針轉過一圈又一圈，她迷失於規律的滴答聲裡，暫時忘卻時間的緊迫性。

iii.

Marceline放下鏟子，抬起臉，正好面朝Bonnibel實驗室的窗戶。她用手背抹去下巴的汗水，瞇細眼，由下而上的看向Bonnibel。

Bonnibel喜歡Marcy以此種姿態仰望她。她記得她們上一次這麼做的時候，Marceline的面頰是為了一個不一樣的理由溼濡，潮紅。

咕咕鐘發出整點報時，現在是下午三點。這個時間，她們通常是在皇家花園喝著下午茶。她們會交談，大多是談瑣碎的傻事。偶爾Bonnibel會刻意提起科學，為的僅是要得到Marceline困惑但努力試著去理解她的話題的神情。或者，在Peppermint退下後，她的指尖會趁機按上Marceline的臉，從下顎角到下顎骨來回摩娑。

「妳在做什麼？」Marceline會紅著臉不知所措的問道，可是她不會別開臉。

「For science，」她會如此回答，就連她貼上Marceline胸骨的手，和Marceline發紅的尖耳朵也是for science。

然而最近她們失去了這樣的閒情逸致。由於即將到來的節日，Bonnibel忙得不可開交，Marceline同樣被她那位忠心耿耿的管家四處使喚。她們唯一能有的互動是於宮殿走廊的巧遇。Bonnibel會拉住Marceline手腕，給她一個頰邊的吻，告訴她 _晚餐見_ ，然後就快步走開，留下Marceline一個人站在深紅色的長地毯上摸著臉。

這是個過渡時期，Bonnibel心想，它總會結束。目前為止一切看似沒有異狀，而且她和Marceline已經不再如同過去那般爭吵。

她們會沒事的。

Bonnibel看了底下的Marceline於日光裡勞動的模樣，和被汗水浸溼的上衣最後一眼，接著她走去鎖上實驗室的門。

iv.

「我從晚餐時就一直很想問妳了，那個領子是怎麼一回事？」一關上房門，Bonnibel便踢掉高跟鞋，放任它們分散的倒在地板。「我感覺從來沒見妳穿過，」她走至梳妝台，對著鏡子拿下耳環。Marceline跟在後頭默默將鞋子撿起來放入鞋櫃。

「是Peppermint的主意，」Marceline邊說邊來到她身邊。

「當然是他們的主意，」Bonnibel笑了。

Marceline蹙眉。「這樣子很痛苦。幫幫我。」

「好吧，Marcy，過來。」

Marceline踏近Bonnibel，抬起頭，讓Bonnibel替她拉開立領襯衫上明顯纏得死死的紫色細蝴蝶結，再解開導致領口緊繃的一粒鈕扣。

「終於，」Marceline自己又給衣領扯得開口更大一些，Bonnibel瞥了一下她頸間淡紅色的勒痕。

「妳讓他們協助妳更衣？」

「差不多，對。」

「妳可以把這件事視為一項殊榮，Marceline，妳知道他們也協助我更衣。」

她做出一個鬼臉。「我知道，但我寧願不要。」

「他們對妳說什麼了？」

「Well，」Marceline回身，俐落的坐上梳妝台。「 _我不允許動物和Bubblegum公主坐上同一張餐桌用膳_ 。」

「他們真的那麼說?」

「真的。」

「Hmm。」看來她得稍微提醒一下Peppermint所謂的遣詞用字。「妳沒有回嘴？」

「我怎麼回嘴？我是說，他們講的也沒有錯，」她跳下桌子，開始在房裡踱步。「我有時候的確可以成為動物。」

「但妳是可愛動物。」她想著蝙蝠，灰狼，以及其他Marceline可以變形而成的野獸。

「我不知道，Bonnie，」Marceline停下來望著窗外夜空。她的手不自在的抹了抹長褲兩側。「我猜我只是想要為妳做一點好事，」她輕聲說。

Bonnibel盯著鏡子裡的Marceline，將最後一個耳環放到桌面。她喜歡這句話帶給她胸口的重量，於是她靜靜的站了一會，感受它。

再來她轉身扶著桌緣。「妳穿那件襯衫看起來傻傻的，妳知道嗎？」她輕笑。

「我知道。我有自己照過鏡子，」Marceline雙手抱胸，說話時側著身子沒有看著Bonnibel。「不要那樣做。」

「不要哪樣做？」她明知故問。

「捉弄我。我今晚很真誠，這很難為情，」她咬住了下唇。

「我知道，」Bonnibel說。「抱歉。」

「捉弄我是少數妳會享受的事情，我時不時這麼想，」她微微偏過頭，Bonnibel留意到她泛紅的臉頰。

「嘿，」她過去勾住Marceline手臂。「妳知道我非常在乎妳，對吧？」

而且在乎的程度可能比妳所想像的要來得多上許多，她想。

「我知道，」Marceline說。她湊過去吻了Marceline嘴角。

「我們來睡覺吧，Marcy。很晚了。」

「好，」Marceline抽開她被摟住的手，走去將窗戶關小。「我有預感今晚會很寒冷，」她解釋，那雙人類與惡魔混血而生的眼睛在未開燈的臥室內發散出宛若燭火的紅色光芒。

「是嗎？」Bonnibel摘掉王冠。「那麼今晚我會比平時還需要妳了。」

v.

今年節慶的活動照舊，這是Bonnibel和Peppermint根據他們二十分鐘的討論所得出的結論。

「Ma’am，」Peppermint鞠躬完，捧著一疊文件離開辦公室。Bonnibel摘下眼鏡，揉了揉眉間。

她很清楚，無論最終結果如何，今年的聖誕節都會與以往有所不同。

vi.

「妳這禮拜好忙碌，」Bonnibel爬上床鑽進被窩時，Marceline說道。「妳看起來累壞了。」

她收回原本要去關掉床頭燈的手，向後倚上柔軟的枕頭。

「我得替每一位糖果人準備禮物。我以為我知道他們喜歡什麼，但我再也不是那麼確定了。」

「為什麼？」

「我不．．．我想．．．我想我應該要停止對他們的事情做出假設，」她垂眼注視戴有戒指的左手無名指，嘆了口氣。「我製作出他們的當下他們就成為一個獨立的個體了。他們會發展出自己的心智。即使我是他們的造物主，我卻和他們的成長完全沒有交集。」

「這算是一種家長可能會有的焦慮嗎？」

她抓住Marceline放在棉被上的手，思考的同時不自覺的玩著Marceline手指頭。「我想是的，而我還在學習要如何放手。」

「妳需要幫忙嗎？」

「幫什麼忙？」

「我可以，妳知道，如果妳想要，我可以與妳一起分擔些責任。」

Bonnibel盯著說完話打起呵欠的Marceline，忽然想發笑。「謝謝妳，Marceline，但我覺得我可以妥善管理好這件事情，」她靠過去整個人挨上Marceline胸膛。

「妳只要照著日程走就好，」她對著Marceline嘴唇低語。「特別是妳在花園的工作，如此一來妳就會替我省下一大堆麻煩。」她想起Marceline在花園忙碌的樣子，那確實對她十分有幫助。

「我記得妳以前對園藝沒有這麼執著。」

「妳總有一天會理解的。我們睡吧，」Bonnibel起身去關床頭燈，過沒幾秒又把燈打開。

「Marcy，baby，我倒是有件事情真的需要妳幫忙。」

「什麼？」Marceline眨了眨惺忪的眼。

「我需要妳幫我處理一下實驗室的天花板。我以前在那裡炸出一個大洞，那個洞看起來很礙眼．．．」

vii.

隔天Bonnibel一面享用下午茶一面觀賞Marceline粉刷了一整個下午的油漆。

viii.

Bonnibel明白她不該這麼要求。不，連這個念頭本身都不該出現，因為她們只有三十分鐘，三十分鐘後她們便得回去各自的工作崗位。她的是一疊疊皇家文件的閱覽，Marcy的是Peppermint排定的一堆雜務。然而當Marceline抱著一株她沒有興趣多看任何一遍的植物進到她辦公室，當Marceline的兩眼是那樣瞧她，當Marceline張口對她說話，Bonnibel感覺她無法忍受，她無法再忍受多一秒。

「Marceline，」她推開紙與筆，墨汁濺上一份公文。「跪下。」

距離最近一次已經太遠，Bonnibel把錯怪罪給她們這一個月下來毫無交集的行程。她們急促且不顧一切的進行，下場就是弄得一團糟的暈眩。

Marceline在她兩腿間的區域，雙膝著地，咳嗽，而她抓緊辦公椅扶手，垂頭，喘氣，身體前傾。

「Glob．．．Marcy，baby，對不起，我真的沒辦法控制。」發生得太過突如其來，事實上她也感到很意外。

「沒關係，下次能不能試看看先警告我。假如還有下次，好嗎？」噙著淚的Marceline用手掌抹了抹留有Bonnibel口紅印的腮邊。

「好，」她從身後的套裝夾克口袋翻出手帕替Marceline擦拭被沾溼的臉龐，腦袋依舊在嘗試消化她會令Marceline哽住的事實。

ix.

Peppermint氣炸了，不過Bonnibel覺得非常值得。

x.

「M'lady，我能否針對典禮一事向您提供建議？」

「什麼建議，Peps？」

「這和巨大聖誕樹的燈光有關。」

xi.

Peppermint與Marceline已經把巨大聖誕樹裝飾得差不多了，接下來就是三天後的點燈儀式，Bonnibel將會親自到場監督。

她坐在窗檯俯視廣場中央正在擺放一盆盆聖誕紅的Marceline，以及對她比手畫腳，要求她調整盆栽角度和間距的的Peppermint。她已經指點過Peppermint，要他們用寬容一點的態度對待Marcy。

「您說的是，公主。但──假如我誤解了，還請您糾正我──我以為您喜歡看見Ms. Abadeer的窘態。」

「是呀，我喜歡。你們不覺得她滿臉通紅又講話結巴的時候會異常可愛嗎？」她放下鋼筆，一手托腮，輕嘆著說。「我承認，這的確是個有道德缺陷的嗜好，但我非常享受，」Bonnibel說完視線移向掛在牆壁的一幅名為Peacocks的畫作，望得出神，等到Peppermint清了清喉嚨才繼續提起筆簽署文件。

「總之，對她好一點。做得到嗎，Peps？」她頭抬也沒抬的問。Peppermint對她恭敬的頷首。

外頭突然颳起一陣強風，吹倒原本擺好的聖誕紅。Peppermint見狀高舉雙手，氣沖沖的於地上彈跳，Marceline則是坐在泥地捧腹大笑。

Bonnibel認為她永遠不會厭倦看見這樣子的他們。

xii.

她在樹叢並排的小徑行走的同時，兩手放入了大衣的口袋。每當她想清靜思緒便會來到此地散步。

儀式十分圓滿的落幕，所有糖果人很開心看見今年幫巨大聖誕樹點燈的人是Marceline，縱使他們全然不清楚這份安排背後的深意。糖果人的觀念依然停留在「公主不談感情」的階段。

Bonnibel明白她可以向他們解釋全部的事情，但她沒有想要改變的打算。她是一位統治者，她的人民不需要知曉她的這一面，就算那意味著她無法於公開場合捧住Marcy的臉頰親吻她。

她承受，她犧牲，這是她一直以來的原則。

「倘若我們讓Ms. Abadeer成為今年替巨大聖誕樹點燈的人，那麼是否會頗具意義？考慮到Ms. Abadeer現在與您的狀態，m'lady，這項舉動會顯得，有 _象徵性_ 。」她記得Peppermint的提議，而她沒有花上太多時間猶豫就接受了。

所謂的象徵性是抽象的，是表達意思和情緒的，是對形勢近乎沒有影響力的一個措辭。它不符合Bonnibel的美學，然而她仍是採用了，因為Bonnibel難得的令感受凌駕於實際。

她停在水池前，將左手──戴著具象徵性戒指的那隻手──浸入稠密的棕色糖漿。

再過幾個月Ooo大陸的春天即會來臨，那時池水將不再這樣冰冷。她也許能夠騰出時間與Marceline坐在池邊。做什麼都行，單純看著Marcy吸取蘋果上的鮮紅她也願意。

她想起Marceline在被窩裡獨自熟睡的模樣，決定是時候回房了。

**Author's Note:**

> pb辦公室牆上的畫：Peacocks by Melchior d' Hondecoeter (1683)


End file.
